With You
by Rahmalind-chan
Summary: Hinata yang mencintai Naruto harus bertunangan dengan pria yang tidak ia cintai. Akankah cinta Hinata dan Naruto bersatu?
1. Chapter 1

**With You**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **Author: izzaNaruHina**

 **Pairing: NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **rated: T**

 **Warning: typo,gaje,abal,pasaran,ooc, tidak ada kata sempurna, dll**

 **G pinter buat summary jadi langsung aja yah hehehe**

 **Chapter 1**

"Kami sama apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wanita muda itu bergumam tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang ia bendung. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya yang syarat akan rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Ia menggenggam jari tangan nya kuat. Tak terasa liquid bening itu terjatuh mengalir di pipinya yang putih.

Ia memandang keluar jendela yang terbuka. Dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan sedingin hatinya yang sedang berkecamuk. Ia mendongak memandang bintang yang berkerlap kerlip indah di birunya langit malam. Ia sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya yang bergetar. Entah apa yang i a pikirkan

"Permisi Hinata-sama" sang pelayan memanggil di ambang pintu. Namun Wanita muda bernama Hinata itu masih berdiri memunggunginya. Sang pelayan pun menhampiri Hinata yang tengah begelut dengan konflik batinnya.

"Maaf Hinata sama sudah waktunya anda turun acara sudah akan dimulai" ucap si pelayan dengan tersenyum. Hinata agak tersentak namun ia langsung tersenyum pada pelayan tadi walau sedikit dipaksakan.

"Baiklah aku akan turun" seraya berjalan keluar kamar dengan tatapan yang sendu.

Di aula utama sudah begitu banyak tamu yang datang. Di tempat ini akan diadakan pesta pertunangan. Semua tamu disana terlihat bahagia. Apalagi dengan Aulanya yang disulap begitu indahdengan dekorasi yang menawan. Namun tidak untuk gadis yang akan bertunangan itu yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

Hinata berpura pura tersenyum pada para tamu undangan. Walau dalam hatinya begitu sakit dan rapuh. Yah siapa yang tak bersedih bila kita dijodohkan dengan orang yang sam a sekali tidak kits cintai.

Diam diam calon hinata yang tak lain sasuke memandang hinata sendu .ia tau bahwa wanita yang akan bertunangan dengannya tidak mencintainya. dan saat akan pemasangan cincin pun sasuke langsung membuang cincin yang di genggamnya. Lantas semua yang ada disana terkejut. Apalagi ibu tiri Hinata yang begitu bersikeras menjodohkan mereka. Karena dangan Hinata bertunangan dengan sasuke ia juga ikut merasakan kekayaan milik keluarga sasuke. Dan akan di hormati oleh masyarakat. disebabkan Sasuke adalah orang yang berpengaruh di kota itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau membuangnya sayang?" Tanya Mikoto ibunda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. hubungan maaf semuanya." Imbuhnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Sa.. Sasuke." Gumam Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca- kaca.

Sasukepun menoleh, memandangi Hinata disampingnya. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sudahlah tidak papa aku senang melihat kau bahagia." Ucap Sasuke mengelus pipi putih Hinata.

"Tidak Bisa pokoknya kalian harus bertunanagan dan menikah." Ucap Tsunade ibu tiri Hinata dengan suara yang agak meninggi.

Sasukepun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tsunade. Alisnya bertaut menyimpan sedikit emosi di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur perasaan Hinata. Jika kau tetap menyakiti Hinata kau akan berurusan denganku." Ucap Sasuke tegas.

Tsunade terdiam. Ia merasa jengkel sebab pertunangan ini batal. Saat semua tamu telah pulang. Tsunade mulai memarahi Hinata.

"Dasar gadis bodoh, kenpa kau diam saja hah seharusnya kau memohon pada Sasuke untuk tidak membatalkan pertunangan ini." Ucap Tsunade geram.

Hinata meringis sakit karena rambutnya dijambak kasar oleh Tsunade.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malu. Hari ini juga kau jangan pes rnah keluar kamar biar kau menjadi bangkai di kamarmu." Ucap Tsunade. Seraya menyeret Hinata dan mendorangnya memasuki kamarnya.

Hinata menangis sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar tersiksa. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya. Menatap kembali bintang- bintang yang gemerlap dilangit malam.

"kaa-san, tou-san aku merindukan kalian hiks hiks" ucapnya terisak. Ia mengingat kembali Ayah dan Ibunya yang telah meninggalkannya.

Ia menangkup kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. Memejamkan matanya yang telah sembab karana air mata. Ia terbayang seseoarang yang begitu ia cintai. Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah sejak lama ia mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sederhana dan begitu ceria. Tingkah konyolnya dan senyumannya membuat Hinata semakin mencintai oemuda itu. Adakah Harapan untuknya agar bisa menjalani hidup baru dengan pemuda itu. Apakah sang pemuda juga mencintainya?. Walau bagaimanapun hatinya tidak pernah mengenyahkan perasaan cinta itu pada pemuda itu.

Di tempat lain seseorang yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di taman. tengah memandang bintang-bintang pula. Matanya mulai sedikit basah. Seakan ia juga merasakan kesedihan disana.

"Hinata" ia pun bergumam. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin malam mewati kulitnya yang mulai terasa dingin itu.

TBC

 **Haaai minna salam kenal yah izza baru disini dan ini fic pertama yang aku publish disini.**

 **Gimana jelek kah menarikkah? patut lanjutkah atau berhenti aja?**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya kritik saran boleh**

 **Jaaa minna ^_^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**With you**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **Author: izzaNaruHina**

 **Pair: NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **Warning: typo tingkat akut, abal, gaje, pasaran, bikin katarak dll.**

 **Yo minna ketemu lagi sama author newbie yang kece badai *PLAAAK di gampar deh ama reader ini lanjutan yang 5rin wokeh.**

 **Dont like dont read...**

 _Sebelumnya_

 _Seseorang Pemuda yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di taman. tengah memandang bintang-bintang pula. Matanya mulai sedikit basah. Seakan ia juga merasakan kesedihan disana._

 _"Hinata" ia pun bergumam. Memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin malam mewati kulitnya yang mulai terasa dingin itu._

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Hinata-sama maaf mengganggu tidur anda." Ucap seorang pelayan. Membangunkan Hinata. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Matanya agak menyipit karena silau matahari yang masuk di sela jendela kamarnya.

"Uhn sudah pagi ya?" ucapnya kemudian duduk dan menatap lantai dengan sendu. Ia masih memakai gaun pestanya sebab ia terus menangis hingga tertidur.

"Trimakasih Ayame telah membangunkanku. Kau boleh keluar aku akan mandi." Ucapnya tersenyum meski terpaksa.

"Baik Hinata-sama. Akan saya antarkan sarapan anda nanti." Ucap Ayame lalu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kamarnya.

"Haah." Hela Hinata. Ia masih terus berfikir kapan penderitaannya akan berakhir. Saat kepergian ibunya. Ia sudah merasa terpukul. Belum hilang sedihnya atas kepergian ibunya. Di tambah Ayahnya akan menikah lagi dengan Tsunade. Awalnya ia begitu senang ayahnya menikah lagi sebab ia akan memiliki ibu lagi. di awal-awal Tsunade masih memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik dan lembut. Namun sejak kematian Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia semakin terpuruk dengan perlakuan Tsunade. Ia berada di dalam kungkungan Tsunade. Ia tak pernah bisa bebas. Bahkan ia tak pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan Naruto orang yang ia cintai.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Tok tok tok

"Iya masuklah aku sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata-sama menganggu. Ada tuan Sasuke sedang mencari anda." Ucap Ayame.

"Sasuke? Umm baiklah suruh dia menunggu sebentar aku akan menemui sebentar lagi."

"Baik Hinata-sama. Saya permisi." Ayame pun meninggalkan Hinata sendiri lagi.

Sasuke yang sedang menunggu Hinata. Bejalan melihat-lihat rumah ia lipat kebelakang mengamati setiap perabotan di rumah itu hingga ia di kejutkan kedatangan Tsunade.

"Sasuke kau kemari? Aku senang sekali kau datang." Ucap Tsunade sumringah. merentangkan tangan ingin memeluk Sasuke.

Sedang sasuke hanya diam dan memandangnya tak membalas sedikitpun pelukan dari Tsunade. Karna ia sangat tidak menyukai perangai Tsunade yang suka memilih orang karena harta.

"Aku kesini ingin menemui Hinata. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Tsunade hanya terdiam tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hingga Hinata datang.

"Sasuke-kun ada apa kesini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar aku tau kau tidak pernah keluar selama ini. Dan aku tau seharusnya saat ini kau juga tidak boleh keluarkan? Karena batalnya prtunangan? Jadi aku mengajakmu keluar agar tidak streess gara-gara nenek sihir sebelahku ini." Ucap Sasuke sakartis.

Tsunade pun bingung darimana dia tau kalau ia akan mengurung Hinata dikamar karna batalnya pertunangan itu.

"Aku tau karna aku kemarin tidak benar-benar pulang. Dan aku mendengar suara nenek sihir teriak-tetiak seperti akan kehilangan sihirnya saja." Ucap sasuke menyindir.

Tsunade tambah terkejut akan jawaban Sasuke. Seakan Sasuke tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Ayo ikut aku." Ajak sasuke pada Hinata.

"Ta..tapi..." Hinata ragu lalu memandang Tsunade yang sudah memasang wajah suram.

"Sudahlah jangan takut pada nenek sihir itu. Dia tidak akan berani memarahimu." ucap Sasuke memadang Tsunade dingin.

"Ba.. baiklah."

Sasukepun pergi bersama Hinata. Sedang Tsunade menghentak-hentakkan kakinya frustasi.

"Cih dasar anak itu kalau seandai dia bukan bangsawan sudah aku injak-injak dia." Ucap Tsunade emosi sendiri.

Di tempat lain Naruto bersama kakaknya Sakura sedang membersihkan kedai. Yah Naruto dan Sakura memiliki kedai ramen sendiri. Kedai itu peninggalan orang tua mereka yang sudah lama meninggalkan mereka saat mereka masih remaja. Dari kedai itu mereka menghidupi diri mereka.

"Yosh semuanya sudah bersih tinggal dibuka." Ucap Naruto bersemangat. Mengcungkan satu tangannya ke atas.

KLINTING KLINTING

Sasuatu jatuh dari lehernya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung yang begitu berharga. Ia memungutnya dan tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Hinata aku harap kau bahagia." Ucapnya menggenggam kalung berbandul matahari itu dengan erat. Ia mengingat saat Hinata memberikan kalung itu padanya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _"Otanjoubi omedettou Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata memberikan selamat pada Naruto yang pada saat itu ulang tahunnya. Hinata menyerahkan sebuak kotak kcil berwarna ungu dengan pita kuning itu pada Naruto._

 _"Trimakasi Hinata-chan. Apa aku boleh membukanya sekarang?" Tanya Naruto. Hatinya begitu gembira._

 _"Buka saja semoga kau suka." Jawab Hinata tersenyum._

 _Naruto mulai membuka kotak kecil itu. Dan mengambil isinya._

 _"Ini kalung?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"Iya gomen kalau jelek."_

 _"Tidak kok Hinata-chan ini bahkan sangat cantik. Dan... Matahari?" Tanya Naruto lagi ._

 _" i..itu aku memilih matahari karna bagiku Naruto-kun seprti matahari. Cerah dan selalu bersinar." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _"Ah kau terlalu berlebihan Hinata-chan. Trimakasin Hinata aku akan menyimpannya dan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucapnya mantap._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai. Namun mereka tidak ada yang mengetahui. Naruto tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata karena ia merasa tak hanya orang miskin sedang Hinata adalah seorang bangsawan. pebedaan yang cukup jauh.

Dulu sebelum orang tua Hinata meninggal. Hinata kecil suka sekali keluar dan berjalan-jalan. suatu ketika ia tersesat hingga ia menangis. Hingga seorang anak berambut kuning yaitu Naruto menghampirinya dan menolongnya. Saat itulah pertama kali pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto. Karna orang tua Hinata begitu baik. Hinata boleh bermain dengan siapa saja tidak memandang miskin ataupun kaya. dan saat pertemuan itu Hinata dan Naruto berteman akrab hingga mereka menginjak remaja. Sampai kematian orang tua Hinata.

Yah saat kepergian orang tua Hinata. Hinata tidak pernah lagibbertemu Naruto. Sejak insiden memilukan itu.

 **FLASH BACK ON**

 _"Sedang apa kau kemari. Meminta uang?" Ucap Tsunade menghina._

 _Saat itu Naruto ingin menemui Hinata. Karena ia tau pasti Hinata sangat sedih karna kematian ayahnya. Dan berniat ingin mrmghiburnya._

 _"Tidak nyonya saya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sopan. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin marah karna hinaan tadi._

 _"Apa bertemu Hinata. Pemuda miskin sepertimu tidak pantas berteman dengan golongan bangsawan seperti kami. Jadi jangan bermimpi kau berteman dengannya lagi. Lagi pula aku tau orang miskin sepertimu pasti hanya ingin memanfaatkan orang kaya seperti kami kan?" Hina Tsunade lagi._

 _Naruto yang tadinya bersabar sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi._

 _"Maaf nyonya aku memang miskin. Tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki pikiran atau niat seperti itu. Seharus nyonyalah yang berkaca. Bukankah nyonya yang suka memanfaatkan orang-orang kaya." Ucap Naruto geram dengan menatap tajam tsunade. Hingga sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya._

 _"Naruto-kun."_

 _"Jangan kemana-mana mulai saat ini kau tidak boleh keluar. Aku yang berkuasa. Dan kau bocah miskin tak tau sopan santun jangan pernah menemui Hinata lagi. Dan angkat kaki kotormu dari rumahku." Ucap Tsunade sarkartis._

 _Narutopun pergi dengan mengucapkan maaf pada Hinata. Hatinya hancur karena ia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. wanita yang begitu ia cintai._

 _Dan Hinata menangisi nasibnya yang harus kehilangan orang-orang uang ia cintai. Ayah, ibu dan sekarang Naruto orang yang ia cintai harus pegi juga dari kehidupannya._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hinata apa ada seseorang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Sasuke membuka obrolan.

"I..itu aku.. memang ada seseorang yang aku cintai tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia mencintaiku." Uaca Hinata dengan wajah agak memerah.

"Sasuke-kun sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Kalau aku sebenarnya menyuakaimu." Ucap Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan. Hinata agak rekejut dan raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Namun Sasuke langsung menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tenang saja aku hanya menyukaimu seperti adikku sendiri jadi jangan pasang muka masammu itu lagi ya." Ucapnya lagi mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. Hinata merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengeleng cepat.

"Baiklah aku juga belum. Ayo kita makan di kedai yang di sana." Ajak Sasuke menunjuk salah satu kedai.

KEDAI RAMEN UZUMAKI. Nama kedai itu. Hinata senang bercampur sedih melihat Nama itu. Ya Hinata tau itu ada lah kedai milik Naruto. Hinata masih belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak papa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Pasalnya dari tadi Hinata terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Ti.. tidak papa kok. Tapi Sasuke yakin ingin makan ramen?" Tanya balik Hinata.

"Ya aku dengar ramen disana sangat enak aku peasaran ingin tau."

"Baiklah." Balas Hinata. Jantung Hinata sudah mulai berdetak cepat saat menuju kedai Naruto. Saat mereka tiba di kedai. Naruto memandang mereka dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tak lama Naruto tersenyum menyapa mereka.

"Silahkan Tuan dan Nona." Ucap Naruto pada mereka. Walau dihatinya ada rasa cemburu melihat Hinata dengan laki-laki lain. Namun tak apa bagi Naruto sebab ia merasa kalau laki-laki itu pantas untuk Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sedang Hinata tersenyum kecut. Hatinya tarasa seperti dicubit sebab orang yang dicintainya melihatnya seperti tak pernah kenal sama sekali. Mereka duduk di meja dekat jendela. Dan Naruto menawarkan menu makanan. Mereka memesan ramen spesial dan jus tomat untuk Sasuke sedang Hinata hanya air putih.

Naruto menuju dapur dan disana ada Sakura yang sedang mengolah kuah ramen.

"Dia kemari." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Siapa? Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya dan dia bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Dan sepertinya laki-lqki itu kaya."

"Haah sudahlah Naruto kau harus ikhlas lagipula kau tidak taukan apakah Hinata mencintaimu atau tidak." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto hanya diam tak sibuk membuat ramen yang dipesan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Di tempat lain Sasuke melihat Hinata aneh. Ia memperhatikan Hinata. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan dari diri Hinata.

"Kau sungguh tidak papa Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eh aku? Aku... emmm tidak papa kok." Ucap Hinata tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Kau tak pandai berbohong Hinata. Katakan apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"I..itu sebenarnya. Laki-laki tadi pemilik kedai ini adalah orang uang selama ini aku cintai." Ucap Hinata jujur dan wajah yang menunduk. Tak lupa ia memainkan jari telujuknya didepan dadanya.

"jadi kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya kami sebelumya sangat dekat hingga Tsunade menghina dan mengusirnya ketika ingin bertemu denganku. Aku takut ia membenciku." Ucap hinata dan matanya mulai sedikit berkaca- kaca.

"Tidak seharusnya dia membencimu. Karena kau sendiri juga tidak menginginkan semua itu kan?" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tapii.."

"Sudahlah aku yakin dia tidak membencimu. Aku akan memeberimu waktu berdua dengannya nanti." Ucap Sasuke tersemyum lembut.

"Sasuke trimakasih kau sangat baik."

Naruto sudah selesai membuat ramen dan mengantarnya pada mereka.

"Ini silahkan dinikmati." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"Aduuhhh." Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengaduh sambil memegang perutnya.

"Anda kenapa tuan?" Tanya Naruto sedikit khawatir.

"perutku sakit dimana toiletnya?" ringis Sasuke berpura-pura sakit.

"oh toiletnya berada di dekat dapur tuan." Jawab Naruto.

"Baikalh terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke dan memandang Hinata sejenak sedikit menganggukkan kepala. Sebelum benar-benar pergi ia meminta Naruto menemani Hinata.

"Iya bisakah kau temani dia? Dia tidak bisa makan sendiri soalnya." Pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan memnemaninya." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke. Naruto Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Sifatmu masih belum berubah ya sama seperti dulu." Ucap Naruto membuka obrolan. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto namun lanhsung menunduk lagi.

"Ka..kau masih menyimpannya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata mengganti topik.

"Ini." Ucap Naruto menunjuk pada kalung yang dipakainya.

"Yah ini masih aku simpan. Karna aku sudah berjanji dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya." Ucapnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun."

"Ya?" Dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"A..apakah ka..kau membenciku?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gugup. Naruto mengernyit.

"Apa maksumu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Hinata sedikit kecewa tidak ada sufiks chan lagi saat Naruto memanggil namanya.

"Ma..maksudnya apakah Naruto-kun membenciku setelah waktu itu? Bahkan tadi Naruto-kun terlihat acuh padaku."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku tau kau juga tak menginginkannya. Aku hanya tidak mau menyakitimu, bila kau dekat denganku aku takut kau akan lebih tersiksa. Lagipula aku senang kau sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang." Ucap Naruto dengan menumpu tangannya pada meja didepannya.

"Kekasih?" Tanya Hinata memandang Naruto sejenak.

"Iya yang tadi itu kekasihmu bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng kasar.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Memang aku akan bertunangan dengannya tapi dia menolak. Karna dia tau kalu aku tidak mencintainya. Kami hanya sebatas kakak adik saja." Jelas Hinata.

Di tempat lain Sasuke tidak menuju toilet tapi ia malah menuju dapur. Dimana disana ada Sakura yang sedang mengerutu karna Naruto belum kembali. Sasuke bersandar pada mulut pintu dan memperhatikan Sakura yang mengoceh kecil itu. Sasuke sedikitmenahan tawa melihatnya. Dan ia sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan gadis berambut soft pink itu.

'Gadis yang menarik.' Batinnya

Saat Sakura akan keluar untuk menyusul Naruto. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang memandangnya intens.

"E eh tu..tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ucap Sakura gelagapan.

"Mungkin ada." Ucapnya dengan pose berfikir.

"Nah lebih baik kau di dapur saja jangan ganggu mereka." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ta...tapi pesanannya."

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Sasuke cepat. Dan memasuki dapur.

"Tapi disini kotor tu."

"Sasuke panggil Sasuke." Potong Sasuke.

"Tapi di sini kotor Sasuke-san." Ulang Sakura.

"Tak perlu san aku tidak suka di panggil san." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terdiam dan memperhatikan Sasuke. Tampan itulah yang ada dalam benak Sakura. Tapi Sakura langsung menepis kekagumannya. Sebab orang didepannya ini jauh sekali derajatnya dengannya. Apalagi menurutnya Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Kau akan jatuh cinta nanti." Ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura langsung kikuk.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun tidak cemburu membiarkan kekasih Sasuke-kun berdua saja dengan adikku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya menganggapnya adik saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan memperhatikan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran. Karena saat ini ia sedang membantu Sakura.

"O..oh aku pikir dia kekasihmu." Ucap Sakura kikuk.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap seintens itu gugup bukan main.

"bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi kekasihku?".

 **To be continued**

 **Yo minna akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 nya. Mungkin momen romancenya belum seberapa ya. Hehehe**

 **Biar yang review dikit tidak papa aku udh seneng ^_^**

 **sudah panjangkah ini minna?**

 **Oke ini balasan buat yang Review**

 **Byakugan No Hime: oke ini dah lanjut ^^**

 **AnRe: Iya ini Naruhina. Ok siip dah lanjut kok.**

 **UN2016: yeeey makasih udh dibilang menarik. Iya Tsunade ibu tiri Hinata. Dan NaruHina masih berteman.**

 **Qren: ini dah lanjut. Disini memang ada Sasusaku tapi dominan Naruhinanya ^^**

 **Blue Blaze 19: siiip ini dah lanjut.**

 **Oke sampai sini dulu terimakasih. Jangan lupa Reviewnya wokeh ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**With you**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Author: izzaNaruHina**

 **.**

 **Pair: NaruHina & SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: typo, gaje, abal, ooc, jauh dari kata sempurna, alur cepet, bahasa amburadul, dll**

 **Haaaiiii minna balik lagi dengan cerita gaje izza maaf baru bisa lanjut. Sibuk bnget minna. Blom lgi ribut fb kena banned capek deh gue**

 **Stop authornya curhat oke. Lanjut ke cerita.**

 **Happy read...**

 _Sebelumya_

 _"Sa.. Sasuke-kun tidak cemburu membiarkan kekasih Sasuke-kun berdua saja dengan adikku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup._

 _"Dia bukan kekasihku. Aku hanya menganggapnya adik saja." Ucap Sasuke dengan memperhatikan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran. Karena saat ini ia sedang membantu Sakura._

 _"O..oh aku pikir dia kekasihmu." Ucap Sakura kikuk._

 _Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura. Sakura yang di tatap seintens itu gugup bukan main._

 _"bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi kekasihku?"_

Chapter 3

Sakura terpaku dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mereka saling tatap menyelami manik mereka masing-masing. Hingga jarak mengeliminasi mereka.

"Emm mienya sudah matang aku harus menyiapkannya." ucap Sakura gugup. mengalihkan pandangannya pada masakan yang menunggu untuk dihidangkan. Keringat dingin mulai menghiasi keningnya. Ah siapa yang tidak gugup bila ditatap pria tampan dan _cool_ seperti itu _._ Sasuke tersenyum lalu memperhatikan Sakura yang dengan lihai meracik bumbu ramen.

Matanya yang tajam begitu intens menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa masih ditatap semakin gugup saja dan salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Di tempat Naruto dan Hinata. Keheningan kembali menemani mereka. Hinata melipat bibirnya ke dalam, rasa gugup dan canggung menghiggapi dirinya. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya terkadang ia menatap Naruto sekilas.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah dia pria yang tampan dan baik?" ucap Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mata birunya menatap Hinata lembut. Banyak kerinduan yang tersimpan disana.

"Ka...karna kami tidak saling mencintai. Aku...mencintai pria lain." gugup Hinata.

"Pasti dia pria kaya yang tampan." ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. Walu disudut hatinya ia begitu sakit untuk mengatakannya. Dia memang pandai menutupi perasaannya.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sesidikit berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis yang kemungkinan akan keluar dengan deras pada mata bulatnya yang menyimpan banyak kesedihan itu.

"A...aku mencintaimu Naruto." ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Air mata yang menggenang di pelipuk matanya. Kini tumpah mengalir pada pipi putihnya yang mulus.

Naruto ternganga mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis didepannya ini. Benarkah yang ia dengar? Mimpikah ia?. Ini sulit dipercaya bagi akal sehatnya. Ia tidak pernah berfikir bila cintanya terbalas. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan mengatakan itu padanya. Gadis cantik seperti Hinata menyatakan cinta pada seorang pria miskin dan bodoh seperti dia?.

"K..kau, apa yang kau katakan. Jangan bercanda Hinata."

"Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti bercanda Naruto?" ucap Hinata sedikit serak.

Bagi Naruto ini benar-benar seperti mimpi. Bahkan ia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata yang telah basah oleh air mata itu. Namun bukanlah kebohongan yang ia dapat, tapi kejujuran dan ketulusan yang ia dapatkan.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, mengenggamnya dalam tangan kekarnya yang hangat. Ia tersenyum, bahagia sekali saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu.

"Hinata, apa yang kau suka dari orang sepertiku?" tanya Naruto. Masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang di genggam tangannya merasa hangat dan ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya. Hinata lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. lalu memandang Naruto dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

"Apakah cinta butuh alasan? Lagi pula kupikir kau laki-laki yang baik, ceria,konyol dan selalu membuat orang disekitarmu selalu bahagia. Mencintai tak butuh tampan, kaya, glamor,dan sebagainya. Tapi mencintai butuh rasa nyaman dan aman saat brada di dekatnya, merasa dibutuhkan dan setia." ucap Hinata panjang lebar. Bahkan ini kalimat paling panjang yang pernah Hinata ucapkan selama Hidupnya.

Hati Naruto semakin menghangat mendengarnya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Dan sukses membuat Hinata semakin merona melihat senyuman Naruto yang begitu manis dilihatnya.

"Sebenarnya... aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi..." ucap Naruto seperti ragu-ragu. Hinata memandangnya penasaran.

"Tapi ibumu tidak akan mungkin merestui hubungan kita. Kau masih ingat kan dulu ketika aku ingin menemuimu?" ucap Naruto menundukkan wajahnya yanh sendu.

"Aku tak butuh restunya. Aku sudah cukup menderita karna dirinya. Jadi aku ingin hidup bersamamu. Tak apa walaupun tanpa harta asal aku bisa bahagia bersamamu. Jadi bawa aku pergi dari kehidupan ibu tiriku yang kejam ini Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata terisak kembali.

Naruto mendongak dan memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba. Tak peduli ada banyak pasang mata yang melihat tingkahnya, asal ia bisa membuat wanita yang di cintainya ini merasa bahagia.

Di temapt lain Sasuke memperhatikan mereka dengan tersenyum senang. Setidaknya alasan ia meninggalkan mereka membuahkan hasil.

"Kau lihat mereka? aku yakin mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura yang ikut melihat juga tersenyum sekaligus terharu. Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"E..eh apanya?" Sakura bingung bercampur kikuk.

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura intens.

"I...itu... ah aku tau kau bercanda kan hehe becanda mu lucu yah. Lagi pula kita baru bertemu mana mungkin kau akan menyukaiku hehe." Sakura tertawa dibuat-buat untuk menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Ia menggaruk belakang telinganya sesekali meringis. Sedang Sasuke masih menatapnya dalam. Sasuke mengulirkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura. Membelai dengan jari jempolnya.

"Kau yang lucu, aku tidak bercanda aku serius, dan masalah aku mencintaimu untuk pertama kali itu benar. Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama." ujar Sasuke masih membelai pipi Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Namun ia masih tau diri, dia hanya wanita miskin yang untuk makan saja ia harus ekstra kerja keras. Ia juga masih belum mengenal Sasuke sepenuhnya. namun di lain sisi ia merasa nyaman saat di dekat Sasuke dan berpikir Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang baik. Bukan laki-laki kaya yang hanya akan mempermainkannya seperti laki-laki yang sering mendekatinya dulu.

"Tak apa kau tak perlu menjawab terlalu cepat. Aku tau kita baru pertama kali bertemu jadi pasti berat untukmu menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dan itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega.

Tanpa mereka Sadari pula. Tsunade membuntuti mereka dan memata-matai mereka. Tsunade memicingkan mata. perasaan marah terukir di wajah cantiknya. Rencananya untuk menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha akan gagal bla ia membiarkan mereka menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Apalagi yang merekai sukai adalah orang miskin yang baginya hanya virus penyakit berbahaya dan harus di basmi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka." ucapnya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menjadi satu. Lalu pergi untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

 **TBC**

 **Haiii minna gomen lama update. hah sepertinya tambah pendek aja yah g tau lah ide mentok sampe situ doang hehehe. Alurnya juga cepet hehehe Oker lah ga banyak omong mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun hehe ^_^**

 **Dan makasih buat yang udah review oke terimakasih minna jangan lupa**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
